


Flowers

by glanmire



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Character Study, Grief, M/M, Poetry, Trigger Warnings, post-Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glanmire/pseuds/glanmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wants Sherlock to stop being dead already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that John got a dog when Sherlock died.

the flowers.  
'bout them.  
bed-ridden, their veins made that slurping sound  
like starving straws sucking at the end of a glass  
I admit I didn't water them.  
I'm sorry.  
There was a complication too, with the dinners  
over-dosed on the flame, I'm to blame.  
Don't have a seizure either,  
but I broke a glass and boy it smashed.  
I left my love at the terminal gate,  
I didn't mean to be late.  
Work kept calling, I guess I'm falling  
behind. I hope you don't mind.  
Dirty dishes spread like bacteria  
speckled the sink like cancerous freckles  
I never cleaned as I went.  
As the dog spilled his guts onto the couch  
and the phone rang like church-bells  
I twisted the flower's necks,  
already dead, and twined them around my own.  
I'm sorry. Just please come home.


End file.
